leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
1977 (production)
Events January * 23 January – Sonita Henry is born. * 28 January – Jace Jeanes is born. * Star Trek Log 9 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #42: "World Against Time" is published. * Meaning in Star Trek by Karin Blair is published by Anima Books. * Giant in the Universe by Kay Wood is published by Random House. * Trillions of Trilligs is published by Random House. * The Truth Machine by Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf, and Jane Clark is published by Random House. * Letters to Star Trek by Susan Sackett is published by Ballantine Books. February * 7 February – Cory Danziger is born. * 16 February – Edwin Rochelle dies. * 28 February – Bernd Perplies is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #43: "World Beneath the Waves" is published. March * Trek or Treat by Terry Flanagan and Eleanor Ehrhardt is published by Ballantine Books. * 15 March – Seth Ayott is born. * 28 March – Annie Wersching is born. April * 15 April – Scott Trimble is born. * 26 April – McKenzie Westmore is born. * 27 April – Stanley Adams dies. * Star Trek: Planet of the Titans rejected by Paramount Pictures. * Pre-production on Star Trek: Phase II begins. * The Star Trek Reader II by James Blish is published by Dutton. May * 22 May – Noa Tishby is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #44: "Prince Traitor" is published. June * 2 June – Zachary Quinto is born. * 10 June – Paramount Television Services is officially announced for which Star Trek: Phase II is to serve as its flagship. * 16 June – Ricky Luna is born. July * 15 July – David Anthony Buglione is born. * 19 July – Erin Cummings is born. * 25 July – Christine Boylan is born. * 30 July – Javier Botet is born. * The Price of the Phoenix by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #45 (reprint of Issue #7): "The Voodoo Planet" is published. August * 2 August – Diogo Picchi is born. * 7 August – Kasia Kowalczyk is born. * 9 August – Lin Oeding is born. * 18 August – Jim Sheppard dies. * 31 August – Joseph Mell dies. * Plans for Star Trek: Phase II are abandoned in favor of a ''Star Trek'' feature film. * Planet of Judgment by Joe Haldeman is published by Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader III by James Blish is published by Dutton. * Gold Key TOS comic #46: "Mr. Oracle" is published. September * 15 September – Tom Hardy is born. * 19 September – Darth Schuhe is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #47: "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" is published. October * 20 October – Sam Witwer is born. * 23 October – Olatunde Osunsanmi is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #48: "Murder Boards the Enterprise" is published. * The Prisoner of Vega by Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf, and Robert Swanson is published by Random House. * Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual by Eileen Palestine is published by Ballantine Books. November * 15 November – Jason Vaughn is born. * 29 November – Christina Weathersby is born. * Star Trek 12 by James Blish and J.A. Lawrence is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #49: "A Warp in Space" is published. * The Making of the Trek Conventions by Joan Winston is published by Doubleday. * Star Trek Fotonovel 1: City on the Edge of Forever is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Fotonovel 2: Where No Man Has Gone Before is published by Bantam Books. December * 23 December – Joanna Fuller is born. * 25 December – Frank P. Keller dies. * Star Trek Fotonovel 3: The Trouble With Tribbles is published by Bantam Books. Unknown * David Tristan Birkin is born. * "The Enterprise Logs 3" is published by Golden Press. * Winter – "The Enterprise Logs 4" is published by Golden Press. * Star Trek Puzzle Manual (2nd edition) by James Razzi is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Intragalactic Puzzles by James Razzi is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Quiz Book by Bart Andrews and Brad Dunning is published by Signet Books. * Star Trek Postcard Book is published by Prime Press. * The short story "Tin Woodsman", by Dennis Putman Bailey and David Bischoff and first published in Amazing Stories in their December 1976 issue, is nominated for a . The story was later adapted for the episode . fr:1977 productions it:Produzioni del 1977 nl:1977 producties pt:Produções de 1977